Catwoman s Daughter in Trouble
by LordOrkus
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle have to disciplin their thirteen year old daughter. Helena tries to avoid the consequences of her misdeed. Warning: Spanking of a teenager!


It was a typical friday evening at Wayne Manor...except for some unpleasant business Helenas parents had to attend to after it had once again become only too apparent that Selinas exploits as Catwoman, which their daughter knew through stories she had been told by her father and Alfred, sometimes had a bad influence on their daughter.

„So, you say Helena broke into school, made her way to the teachers desk, opened the lock to steal the exam solutions she wanted to share with her class? How did you find out all this? And don´t say „because I am Batman" or anything like that crap now or I might just have to slap you!", Selina Kyle said, threatenening her husband Bruce Wayne who seemed amused by the reaction of his wife to their daughters misdeeds.

„Because she told me, hoping to avoid a Catwoman spanking for her misdeeds", he chuckled looking over to the frightened thirteen year old listening to their conversation while hiding behind the corner. „As if that was going to happen...", Selina said drily and continued to glare at Bruce.

„Why aren´t you mad at her? Is it because she reminds you so much of myself when I was her age?", she asked, somewhat more calm. „No, its because I had to do lots of these kind of heists back in University when I training to become Batman. That she managed to pull this all off at her age is pretty impressive if you ask me.", he claimed proudly and wanted nothing more than to comfort his little girl, who would have to face the consequences of her actions soon.

„So what? I could have thaught her to do an infiltration like that within the safety of the batcave in less than a week. Nothing will stop me from taking her over my knee. She has more than earned it!", Selina claimed determinded. Bruce shrugged. „Very well, I am not going to argue with you. Just make sure she can sit down again tomorrow and this matter is settled as far as I am concerned.", he said, giving his daughter a pitying look, knowing that she had expected him to talk her out of the trouble she was in. But it wasn´t meant to be.

„Come here, young lady!", Selina said, having noticed that Helena listened to what they were saying since the beginning of the conversation. She dragged her daughter by the ear until they had reached the couch in the living room of Wayne Manor, were it would be easy to bend her over and apply that spanking she had coming.

„No Mom! Please... its not like you haven´t done stuff like this when you were my age. Can´t you forgive me?", Helena pleaded, pouting when she was over her mothers lap.

„Thats precisely why I am spanking you, kitten. You are supposed to be better than me, you are the daughter of Batman and Catwoman. But his is a better legacy than my own. Alltough there certainly are a couple of things I can teach you better than your father.", Selina said and laid her hand gently on her daughters bottom, which was clad in a pair of tight shorts.

„Like how it feels to have ones butt blistered you mean?", Helena answered sarcastically. Selina laughed and patted the girls butt lightly, finding it cute how alike she was to how she had behaved when she was her daughters age. „For instance. Your father couldn´t spank if he wanted to. He is too much of a child himself I guess. Now prepare yourself. I am afraid you´ll have to endure a little bit of pain to pay for that break in. Ready?", the former Cat burglar spoke and raised her hand.

Helena gulped. She definately was not ready. But that didn´t make her mother stop who insured she paid for the mischief she had gotten into. Soon her butt felt like it was on fire and she didn´t dare sit down for the rest of the evening. Helena even laid down on her stomach that night, but on the next day the pain was gone for the most part, which she had to thank her father for.

„Hope your mom wasn´t to hard on you, kitten.", he said when he came to hug her later . Helena shook her head, just enjoying the feeling of being held by Bruce, glad she was not an orphan like both her parents had been.

„Worst spanking ever, but all things considered she wasn´t that harsh. I just checked, my backside is red all over, but right after punishing me she was really gentle and comforted me so I woudn´t have to cry.", she told her dad and looked up into his blue eyes,

"Lets hope I won´t get into that much trouble again, huh?", Helena whispered.

„Oh, I am afraid that can´t be helped. You are just too much your mothers daughter. But never forget that we´ll always love you no matter what. Alltough we sometimes don´t find a better way to express it than with a spanking", Bruce promised and gave her a fatherly kiss on the brow.


End file.
